Jamshed and Purge
The twin bands of Jamshed and Purge came together in mid-1996 to record the Jamshed and Purge album released later that year. The line-up consisted of Kerry Logan (guitars) and Bobby Logan (drums) for Jamshed, and Richard Allen (guitars) and Bevan Johnson (Bass) for Purge, with Andrew McLoughlin a key additional member. While they were two bands, they existed simultaneously and members from both groups worked on each others portion of the album. The resulting album has often been referred to as a 'heavy metal joke album'. The two groups formed after a mixing session for the 1996 Cynosure album The Art yielded an alternative version of Farmer (called Remraf at the time). Having no place to showcase the track, or the song Chicken which was also recorded during The Art sessions, the decision was made to create a band for it, and release an album for fun. When the idea began to take off, it began to fall into two distinct groups, so the duel bands were formed. The album, a partially controversial use of the band's funds at the time, sold very little and left the group with hundreds of unsold CDs. The track from the album called Chicken, however, became popular nationally in mid-1997 as it featured on The Rock's 'Morning Rumble' with Nick and Rog, in a section they called The Battle of the Bad Ass Bands, winning several times and actually somewhat derailing the competition. The band's only album was only accompanied by one official live gig, although some of the tracks from it having been revisited by the RockLords' members many times over the years since. The album was released in CD format, becoming just the second CD release from a Hawera band (behind Cynosure that same year) and reputedly only the third from the Taranaki region. History The Birth of the Concept: March-April 1996 In March of 1996, during the recording of Cynosure's The Art at Kaponga's Rowan Studio, the band decided to studio record an older Gypsys track called Chicken. The song was one of the Gypsys joke songs which featured Richard, Bevan, Mark Spicer, and Kerry throwing derogatory comments back and forth between each other over top of a simple track played by Kerry, Bobby, and Andrew on bass (although Bevan replaced him in the studio recording, with some additional backing vocal by Mark Weir). The decision to spend studio time on the track was one that was questioned at the time, but the group decided the laugh was good fun, and that it served to break up the more serious aspects of the album. The band even went as far to invite Mark Spicer in to join the recording, and the group even went as far to ply the singers with beer outside of the studio prior to recording the song, in an attempt to recreate the situation from its improvised origin. The end result was to ultimately become a bonus track available on a limited number of the albums released, the track being written into the album's liner notes as a sort of musical easter egg. When the idea of producing to types of CD production was investigated, it was decided that it was financially impractical to make such a move, and the band decided to forego the inclusion of the track on the album. The song contained an amount of foul language and some lewd descriptions and the band did not want to carry such a track forward on a debut album. This left the group with a studio-recorded track that was unavailable to the general public. The next month saw Kerry and Bobby return to Rowan to mix down the 10 tracks, including the excluded Chicken song. While adding effects to the drum track of the key Cynosure track Farmer, the pair discovered some wildly bizarre echo settings which gave the song a strange, surreal feel. The two got extremely excited about the possibility of a remix, even before the actual mix of the track was anywhere near completed, and it took a lot of work on engineer Alan Muggeridge's part to reel the pair back in to finishing the song. On the final day of mixing, after all the tracks were mixed, the duo were allowed to do their remix and the track, tentatively called Remraf was born, complete with an extra throaty vocal and a ring-modulated fretless bass solo. Remraf, despite being a popular remix, was not going to be included on the album, so the group now had two tracks that were not included on any release. (In 2004, when the RockLords were grouping songs together into singles for therocklords.com, the Cynosure track Scared was grouped with both Chicken and Agricultural Specialist (Remraf) as B-sides as a reflection of their Cynosure connection). After the April mixing session, Kerry and Bobby began to discuss an album that could house the two tracks, as well as some new ones. The feel of the album with the two tracks already finished was decidedly comical, so the group settled on the idea of a joke album a'la Bad News, and began to plan other tracks. The band felt this was a good opportunity to bring in more tracks from the Gypsys catalog to bolster the album, which was essentially a Gypsys album, or a second Cynosure EP. The group, however, felt that they already had a positive direction established with Cynosure so creating another band seemed to fit the mould. While all of this was going on with Kerry and Bobby, Richard and Bevan, who were living together at the time in Palmerston North, heard about the idea and wanted to be involved somehow. As they were largely isolated from Kerry and Bobby, they began to work on things in their own direction. Richard started crafting the music for a couple of tracks while teaching the bass lines to Bevan. The pair also began working out lyrical concepts for the songs. The release of the Cynosure album came and went and the four key musicians began to collate their ideas into one package. As it turned out their were two distinct directions that the band was looking to head in, it was decided to create the album as two rock-metal acts coming together for one album. The group got so wound up in the concept of the album, that they began to develop a story about the album which involved characters. There were different versions of the story, but it was essentially this: tired of hearing about the success of Cynosure and their 'first CD in Hawera', these four, unknown, disgruntled Hawera musicians, were uniting to release a CD of their own as a reaction against the popular group. They even took the story so far as to use it with their newspaper promotions, inducing the journalist to write the article from this made-up point of view. Rowan Studio was again booked and the album was planned. A week before the September 6 studio date, Richard and Bevan drove up for a practice where they went through the two tracks with Bobby in preparation. Those two tracks were Snobs and Lollipop, the latter having an extended introduction prior to the drums. Outside of this practice, Kerry and Bobby had been preparing their tracks. The band was now ready to hit the studio. September 1996: The Jamshed and Purge (1996) Album On the night of Friday, the 6th of September, the group arrived at Rowan studio to begin the three-hour process of setting up their gear, mic'ing the drum kit, and general preparation for the weekends recording process. That next morning, Kerry, Bobby, Richard, Bevan, Andrew, Gareth, Hollie, Shannon, and Corynne arrived at the studio to participate in the album. While the session was a coordinated effort, with all the members working on all the songs together, there was a very clear sense that the album was to be divided into the two portions; a Jamshed side, followed by a Purge side. It is then highly likely that the band names had been established at this time. Over the next two days, the group laid down six tracks: The James Christopher Show, Wendy, The Blues Song, Snobs, Lollipop, and Canada. The James Christopher Show started as a mock-talk show concept and grew in the studio (the music part of the track a re-imaging of Cynosure's Farmer, but set in a major key). Wendy and Canada were both Gypsys songs being fully recorded in the studio (to accompany the earlier recording of Chicken), the latter being a song that didn't make the final cut of the album, but now appears on it as a bonus track. The Blues Song was a Big Bad Sad Boys song that, while it had been covered by the Gypsys, it was receiving its first proper recording. The song is arguably the piece that started the entire RockLords family, so the band felt that it warranted a proper studio rendering. The two songs from Richard and Bevan - Snobs and Lollipop - were the only two original tracks written especially for the project. True to the way the group wanted to record the album, the members jumped in and out of each other's tracks. Bobby laid down the drums for the entire album and later mixed it. Kerry largely played the guitars on the Jamshed tracks and had a large say in the production of the album (although elements of production were shared across the tracks). Richard and Bevan exclusively played the guitars and bass for the Purge tracks. Vocal duties were then shared across all the members, be they lead or backing vocals. There were a number of occasions where crowd vocals were needed: The James Christopher Show required a 'studio audience', The Blues Song needed a background party, and the previously recorded Chicken had its own 'Chicken Orchestra'. There was also a special part for the girls, Hollie, Shannon, and Corynne, friends and relatives of the band, and they provided the vocal line, "meet my boyfriend!" in The Blues Song. Two weeks later, Kerry and Bobby returned to Rowan to mix the album down with Alan, and two weeks after that they returned again to put the album onto DAT with both Alan and Little Pink Studio's Andy Bassett. During this time, Kerry started piecing together the artwork for the album, having performed the same tasks only half a year before for the Cynosure album. This involved contacting Mark Kelly at SKC in Auckland and working through their templates to produce the needed formats for their printing. The group decided to go as cheaply as they could be printing just the CD with photographic artwork on it, and printing, cutting, folding, and assembling the CD sleeve themselves. Around the end of September, Kerry and Bobby drove to Palmerston North to meet up with Richard, Bevan, and Andrew for a photo shoot with Hawera High School friend Rob Young. The group went out to the Victoria Park playground to get some shots under Fitzherbert Bridge. The group also got several shots in the playground. Late 1996-1997: The Aftermath The album was released on the 2nd of December and was quickly distributed among the wider Gypsys group and other friends. The album was also put up for sale in Hawera's two music stores - Living Sounds and Music Man - and shortly after an article was released in the Hawera Star. The initial reaction to the album was positive and things were looking good for the album's future. Being a part of the Gypsys-Cynosure family meant that Jamshed and Purge shared their tracks with them. During late September and through October, Cynosure included both Snobs and Lollipop in gigs throughout Taranaki on their mini-tour with New Plymouth band Harlequin. At the start of December, the Gypsys - playing a party in Hawera - included the two Purge tracks in their set. Cynosure again borrowed both the songs in their New Year's gig in Opunake for the Coastal Riders. All in all, the album - especially the two Purge tracks - was receiving a lot of attention. Jamshed by this time had largely been swallowed back up by the Gypsys-Cynosure family, and with their album tracks essentially being covers, they were somewhat forgotten. The Purge tracks, however, continued to take on a life of their own. In February of 1997, Richard and his girlfriend Kris had a moving party, which was based in the Hamilton town of Matangi. As members of the wider band were all invited, the group travelled en masse to Matangi to take part in the small concert that was to accompany the celebration. Kerry, Bobby, Bevan, Andrew, and new Cynosure bassist Julian Maraki made the trip up, and they managed to meet up with Gypsy co-founder David Vink. That night both Cynosure and Purge played alongside a collection of other musicians, and the gig is considered to be Purge's only official gig. While largely forgotten by most, Jamshed did, however, have their moment in the sun, coming in a very unlikely form. The Rock radio station featured a segment on their 'Morning Rumble with Nick and Rog' called Battle of the Bad Ass Bands. The format was simple: encourage people (not necessarily bands) to send in recordings of their most awful rock tracks and they would pair them off against each other, worst song by public vote wins. Kerry and Bobby decided to send in the Jamshed/Purge CD and offer Chicken up as a contender. While it had a studio production to it, the style of song was based on a basic rock, unpolished style. The track was somewhat of a hit, winning in its first matchup and sending the presenters into tears. Its prize (apart from the guitar strings and Christian music books from Axis Music in New Plymouth, which the band never received!) was to be paired up with another track a few weeks later. In mid-1997, over the course of two months, Chicken was played four times, losing to a truly awful recording. The result was interesting, however, as the standard of the submitted tracks rose considerably during the competition, the first track that Chicken went against being very substandard and little more than noise, and the final track that eventually beat Chicken being an actual song. After this, Battle of the Bad Ass Bands fell away. (The competition sessions were recorded off the radio by the band and were collated as an additional bonus track that can be heard at the band's bandcamp site.) 1997-Today: Jamshed and Purge II There was talk around this time of a Jamshed and Purge sequel, Kerry and Richard beginning to work on material for their respective bands. Kerry quickly assembled enough of this time original material for the project and Richard began to create a number of riffs for the Purge members. The talk, however, remained just that, and the sequel - whose rumours and vague promises would resurface for several years - became little more than a distant possibility. The brief life of the Jamshed and Purge duo could not last, however, as the more purposeful and accessible Cynosure re-emerged to take centre stage for the group. Kerry and Bobby, both key Cynosure members, looked to focus on their main group along with Mark, Julian, and their new arrival, Julian's brother Shane Maraki. Richard, Bevan, and Andrew had all been based in Palmerston North finishing up at Massey University, and 1997 saw them head in different directions. This meant that their direct ties to Cynosure ceased, although they would be heavily involved in the RockLords future. This meant that Purge went into a enforced hiatus. Live: Beyond the RockLords Universe As the project was merely meant as a joke and nothing more than to add a depth to the overall Gypsys-Cynosure family, the band was never meant to became its own entity, so a live presence was never considered. In what is largely considered the band's only official live performance, the group Purge performed at Rich and Kris' Moving Party in Matangi, Hamilton, on 22nd of February, 1997 as part of a jam session that included Cynosure, key Gypsys members, and friends of Richard and Kris who had come to help them celebrate the occasion. In that gig, the pair of Richard and Bevan, backed by Bobby on the drums, played their two songs live to the small crowd. Since that time, the Purge tracks of Snobs and Lollipop show up often throughout the Cynosure live catalog and future RockLords and Gypsys jam sessions and/or parties. Cynosure, largely treating the Jamshed/Purge album as an additional EP to their own work, used the two tracks in some of their live performances prior to Shane joining the band. One such blistering performance of Lollipop ultimately featured on their 1998 live album Centre of Attention. On four other occasions Cynosure used the two tracks as part of their live set. In all cases, Kerry took over the guitar duties, Mark the vocals, and Julian mostly on bass. The Gypsys also use the tracks in their jam sessions or parties. Whenever the band gets together, it is largely at a Hawera-orientated party - often at Bevan's relatives' houses - and will more than likely have Bobby, Kerry and Richard at the event. If the event features live music, it is invariable that the two Purge tracks will be featured. (One such party can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMifMvf5HnY) The Jamshed tracks, however, are less commonly used live, largely due to the fact that they most of them are essentially cover tracks of Cynosure and Gyspys tracks (of the album tracks, The James Christopher Show, Wendy, Chicken, and Agricultural Specialist are covers - only The Blues Song is unique to the band, and that too is a first rendering of the Big Bad Sad Boys track). Stylemaster: Musical Style Drawing from the wider historical nature of their predecessors - The Gypsys and Cynosure - the twin-bands of Jamshed and Purge are a good fit within the larger musical family. As stated previously, the band was set up specifically as a 'heavy metal joke' band, the narrative behind the project suggesting that they were a reaction against Cynosure. It turned out, however, that their sound is remarkably similar to their parent band, recorded in the same year, and by the same personal as The Art. In keeping with the influences of Cynosure, and with the prevailing rock music styles of the day, Jamshed were quite specifically grunge/hardrock-orientated. Key influences were Nirvana, Smashing Pumpkins, and Faith No More, especially evident in pieces like Agricultural Specialist (which was, in turn, a remix of Cynosure's Farmer). The heavy blues of The Blues Song was perhaps far heavier than the original authors, the Big Bad Sad Boys, had intended. It is essentially a cheesey-blues number, perhaps inspired by Kerry's favourites at the time of Jimi Hendrix and Stevie Ray Vaughan, although the teeth that ultimately comes out in the track pulls it away from the purer blues style of those influences. It should also be noted that there was a large degree of comedy present in the Jamshed portion of the album. This was probably influenced by Monty Python's Matching Tie and Handkerchief album and Bad News' debut album. The James Christopher Show utilises this specifically, the open titles of the song (itself a redo of Cynosure's Farmer in a major key) made to sound like a Oprah Winfrey-style'' theme tune. ''Purge, on the other hand, is very metal. They were heavily influence by the likes of Metallica and Megadeth, the style of their two tracks Snobs and Lollipops deliberately more comedic versions of that style of heavy metal. Bobby, who drummed for both bands, was a very competent grunge and metal drummer, and goes a long way to adding a common thread throughout the album tracks, but also showcases a variety of rock-based musical styles in backing up the two bands. Legacy: How They Will Be Remembered The Twin Bands of Jamshed and Purge The release of the album came and went as it was quickly swallowed up by the more consistent and accessible Cynosure, the Jamshed and Purge album largely becoming part of its parent's back catalog. The humour and carefree nature of the twin-bands, however, went a large way to carving itself into the RockLords history, giving itself more weight than the potentially ill-chosen joke album status would suggest. Cynosure were quick to include the Purge tracks, especially Lollipop, into their setlist and, even though this dropped when Shane joined the band in early 1997, the 1997 remake of Longest Word (renamed The Smile Song) shared a common theme of a band poking fun at themselves musically, and the propensity to comically remake one of their own tunes. While the tracks were not carried on by Cynosure's follow up act Shift, the second incarnation of the Gypsys (especially from 2002 onwards) began to take the opportunity to relive the Purge tracks whenever they could. Almost every get together that the Gypsys have had since 2002 has resulted in Richard, Bevan, and Bobby playing the songs in tandem. They are often joined by a host of guest musicians (most notably Mark and Hollie), and the songs prove to be far more popular today than they were when first recorded. Jamshed has not had anywhere near as much success in terms of its legacy. While the Purge songs are remembered so well, the Jamshed ones are not, and that is not a concern of anyone in the band, or in the RockLords family. The only tracks that could be worth reliving are Chicken, an often crass song with little more to it than a slam-session between its singers, and The Blues Song, a track that is more at home with an acoustic guitar than a full-blown band setup. N.G.A.M. Hollie Weir, who was involved in the original recording of the Jamshed and Purge album, went on to form her on band with Steve Ngapo and Nick Paton, an novelty punk rock act called N.G.A.M. (2003-2004).'' While they never specifically covered any of the ''Purge tracks in their own shows, they were influenced by the band (as well as Jamshed and a number of other acts), and both were involved in a vibrant rendition of the song during a Gypsy jam/party in the early 2000s. Bevan Johnson While the members of Jamshed and Richard from Purge have since gone on to be involved in a large number of other musical projects, both inside and outside of the RockLords, Bevan has not had, or chased, the same success. He was offered the bass playing duties during the formation of the Big Bad Sad Boys and occasionally carried this through into the Gypsys, although music was never as strong for Bevan as it was for the others in the group. With Purge he found his niche, working closing alongside then flatmate Richard to formulate what ultimately became his crowning RockLords moments, and these have been celebrated ever since. He did go on to play bass for the band Phase for the sole Deborah Johnson album Extraordinary, but his legacy work is still the part that he played in the Purge tracks, especially his classic Lollipop vocal. Origins: The Meanings The names for the two bands came fairly quickly and contain very little mystery in their origins. Bobby came up with the name Jamshed after simply combining the words 'jam' and 'shed', as the Gypsys band often jammed in a shed to create their original compositions. A year later, Bobby mentioned to Kerry that he had worked alongside of a man from the sub-continent whose name was actually 'Jamshed' prompting the pair to briefly say that they had named the band after him. The name of Purge came as Richard and Bevan began trying to find a name that sounded really 'metal'. When the concept of alter-egos was formed for the two bands, the musicians came up with pseudonyms for themselves. 'Erik Nagel' is simply Kerry Logan backwards. Bobby began with the name 'Bob-in-the-Bottle' (something that he was rarely called by people outside of the RockLords group) and that is what he was referred to on the album notes, but he later adopted the moniker 'Noise'. The story that the band invented (but never used) was that Bob-in-the-Bottle quit mid-tour and was replaced by 'Noise'. The name then began to catch on for Bobby who was sometimes referred to as 'Noisy Spice' in the Cynosure band, and in 1999 he received the present of a personalised number plate: NO1SE. Richard chose the name 'Bogus Bogan' due to its metal sound, and Bevan chose 'Maim the Mighty' to reflect a D&D style metalness. The additional members of the group also took on pseudonyms, more at the behest of the bands than out of a desire to add to the 'story'. The closest member to the group, Andrew, chose the name 'Trey', a name that possibly relates to Trey Sprunance, guitarist for Mr. Bungle. Mark's involvement was minimal as he was only available for the earlier recording of Chicken. The band then chose the name 'Mr. Golden Fingers' from the early Gypsys track that he led. Mark Spicer also had minimal involvement, although he was specifically brought in for the Chicken song. He was very keen on the name 'The Grim Reaper', the macabre title fitting the character he adopted in studio. Hollie, Shannon, and Corynne, who were involved in the backing tracks for The Blues Song, called themselves 'B1', 'B2', and 'B3', emulating the Banana's in Pyjamas characters. Hollie also took on the nickname 'The Sugar-Covered Coke Bottle' which was used in the album liner notes. The opening track, The James Christopher Show, also had meanings behind the names within the song. The 'show' presenter was named 'James Christopher' (played by Gareth) which was a play on the real RadioWorks executive Chris James. Gynaecologist 'Dr. Eng-weng Veng-weng' (voiced by Andrew) was a play on Yngwie Malmsteen's name - the fake name a in-joke with the members of the band. 'Bogus Bogan' (Richard) also featured in that track. Band Members The twin-bands of Jamshed and Purge were largely made up of each other's members; Bob playing drums on all the album's tracks, and the others constantly featuring in the background of the album. The bands, however, consist of these key members: Jamshed * Kerry Logan (Erik Nagel): Guitars, Vocals, Bass, Keyboards, Backing Vocals * Bobby Logan (Bob-in-the-Bottle/Noise): Drums, Vocals, Backing Vocals, Chicken Noises Purge * Richard Allen (Bogus Bogan): Guitars, Vocals, Backing Vocals, Chicken Noises * Bevan Johnson (Maim the Mighty): Bass, Vocals, Backing Vocals, Chicken Noises The two bands were not alone in their apparent madness, joined by many of their friends to make the album, and many other moments happen. They are listed here: Other Album Members * Andrew McLoughlin (Trey/Dr. Eng-weng Veng-weng): Vocals, Backing Vocals, Chicken Noises * Gareth Cooke (G-Man/James Christopher): Guitar, Vocals * Mark Weir (Mr. Golden Fingers): Backing Vocals * Mark Spicer (The Grim Reaper): Backing Vocals, Chicken Noises * Hollie Weir (The Sugar-Covered Coke Bottle/B1/member of N.G.A.M.): Backing Vocals * Shannon O'brien (B2): Backing Vocals * Corynne Johnson (B3): Backing Vocals From the Wider World * Alan Muggeridge: Engineer for the album * Andy Bassett: DAT Engineer for the album * Julian Maraki: Cynosure bassist that played both Snobs and Lollipops live * Kyle Cooper: Gypsys bassist that played both Snobs and Lollipops live * Simon Perry: Co-author of The Blues Song * Richard Brewer: Co-author of The Blues Song * Steve Ngapo (member of N.G.A.M.): Fan and co-founder of N.G.A.M. Discography Jamshed and Purge have only released the one album to date, but key tracks from the album have made it onto other RockLords releases. It is worth noting that the ''Jamshed and Purge album was the second CD release from a Hawera band (behind Cynosure's The Art that same year), and just the third in Taranaki (the first being The Nod's Thirsty Work ''(1992)). Albums * Jamshed and Purge (1996) Singles * The Blues Song/Chicken (1996) * Snobs (1996) Other Jamshed/Purge Appearances * Gypsys VII (1997) Lollipop * Centre of Attention (1998) Lollipop * G8 (2006) Lollipop * First (2007) The Blues Song Compilation Albums * The Greatest Band You've Never Heard Of... (2004) Snobs and The Blues Song * R14 (2007) Lollipops and The Blues Song * RockLords 21st (2014) Lollipops and The Blues Song Key Dates 1996 * Saturday, 2 March 96: During the Cynosure sessions for The Art, the band record what was initially intended as a special release track, Chicken. One finding that the idea won't work as they pictured, they are left with a track they would need to promo alternatively. * Sunday, 14 April 96: While mixing The Art, Kerry and Bobby remix Farmer into what would become Agricultural Specialist, and the album concept was born. * Saturday, 31 August: The Gypsys had a jam session that inadvertently turned into a Purge practice. Richard and Bevan had traveled up from university and took the chance to practice some of their tracks with Bobby. * Friday, 6 September - Sunday, 8 September: On the evening of the Friday, the band arrived at Rowan Studio in Kaponga to set up for their album sessions. Over that weekend the band laid down all the tracks for the Jamshed and Purge album. * Saturday, 21 September: Kerry and Bobby return back to Rowan Studio to mixdown the Jamshed and Purge album. * Friday, 27 September: Cynosure play at Bassline in New Plymouth, Snobs and Lollipop a part of their set. * Monday, 7 October: Kerry and Bobby return to Rowan Studio to put the Jamshed and Purge to DAT. * Friday, 25 October: Cynosure play Hawera High School as a warm up to their short Taranaki tour with Harlequin. They play Lollipop. * Saturday, 26 October: Cynosure plays outside Selectrix in New Plymouth on a truck as part of a Energy FM promotion. The set includes Purge tracks. * Sunday, 27 October: Cynosure plays at The Big Day In in New Plymouth. During their set, the band covered Lollipop, which featured on their 1998 live album Centre of Attention. * Monday, 2 December: The debut album Jamshed and Purge is released on CD. * Friday, 6 December: The Gypsys play at Jason's Shed in Hawera, playing Lollipop with Bobby on drums, Kerry playing guitar and vocals, while Kyle Cooper on bass. * Monday, 23 December: The Hawera Star contains the article "Jamshed and Purge release new CD". * Tuesday, 31 December: Cynosure play the Opunake Coastal Riders for New Years, including Lollipop and Snobs in the set. 1997 * Saturday, 22 February: Members of the Gypsys, which includes Cynosure, Jamshed, and Purge, travel to Matangi to play at Rich and Kris' Moving Party, an event for Richard and his future wife Kris. That evening members of Purge with special guests play their two tracks. Distant Future: What Comes Next? The concept of a Jamshed and Purge II album has been around since the time of promoting the first album back in 1997. It is believed that enough tracks for the recording currently exist and that the band members could easily organise and complete an album with fairly minimal effort. Kerry has already completed the outline concepts of the Jamshed ''portion of the sequel; the potential tracks are tentatively titled: * ''The Kazoo Orchestra (yet another takeoff of Cynosure's Farmer), * Heavy Chicken (a short introductory piece that cuts off part way), * Fish (a Smashing Pumpkins-esque track featuring the line, "he's got gills", referencing a popular insult amongst the group in the mid-90s), * Theater of Dreams (a semi-improvised Dream Theater rip-off), * You Know the Rules (a ballad style track that uses several in-jokes from the band from during the mid-to-late-90s). The Purge portion of the album is perhaps less certain, although Richard has often played riff ideas at second-era Gypsys sessions which could feature as the basis for Purge tracks. One such piece became the Gypsys track [https://therocklords.bandcamp.com/track/set-it-off-2 Set It Off] which has been repeated several times by the Gypsys throughout their albums. Links and Such * Jamshed and Purge (album) * Purge Live, 2002, Hawera, New Zealand